


The brightest star. (My soulmate)

by CottonCandyJikook



Category: jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Awkward Jeon Jungkook, Clingy Jeon Jungkook, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jungkook suffers from depression, M/M, Park Jimin Is Bad at Feelings, Park Jimin doesnt show it tho, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, at first, jungkook is in denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyJikook/pseuds/CottonCandyJikook
Summary: "That star? That's the one you're cursing at?" He pointed with his finger"Yes, that asshole must be so arrogant."He laughed at me awkwardly"That is my star" -Jungkook's soulmate smiled☆





	The brightest star. (My soulmate)

**Author's Note:**

> The stars in the night sky represent each persons soul. 
> 
> Some shine brighter than others.  
> Some need their soulmate in order to shine.
> 
> Extreme sadness or depression make your star's shine fade with time.  
> The only hope for those that are lost  
> Is founding their soulmate.  
> Because only true love can make you happy.
> 
> If they dont find  their soulmate before their star burns out  
> They become...  
> Stardust and disappear. 
> 
> ☆

Sometimes I look at the stars and think of how beautiful they are.

And some other times I get pissed and annoyed at a specific star that is close to mine. 

 _Why_ you ask ? 

Because it shines so bright. Brighter than all the rest .

This world isn't fair. 

Why should I have to look for a stupid soulmate even if I might not even be his soulmate just to get _saved_.

As if true love or happiness exists. 

It's not fair. Why should people that can't be happy be forced to such an awful ending? It is not fair at all.. 

 _Becoming stardust_..i scoffed 

Getting depressed isn't like you have a choice to be or not to be.. 

It's just there eating you away, torturing you every day,  there's a small voice inside your head that never goes away. It drives you insane. 

Of course people don't understand. 

They just pity you. 

 _"Poor thing."_ they say " _Just find the one that completes you."_ they say.

But they don't understand. 

I don't want to find my soulmate. 

I don't believe in soulmates. 

Afterall It's stupid. 

 

I sighed and took a hand full of the cold sand that I was sitting on and watched it slowly fall from my closed hand. 

It feels like an hourglass. Reminding me that time is running out faster than I think.

I laughed

And threw the remaining sand from my hand.

I got up and looked at the star. The brightest one. I hated it. I sweared that if I ever met that person I would definitely punch them.

It would just make me so angry for some reason.

It  annoyed me so much. Maybe I was jealous of it in a way.

I picked up some pebbles from the shore and started throwing them as if it would reach it and maybe make it fall from the sky or it would find a new place away from my star so I wouldn't be able to look at it anymore. 

"FUCK YOU" 

I shouted and threw another pebble at it 

"YOU THINK ITS NICE MAKING FUN OF ME?!"

another one

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING"

and another one

"I HATE YOU" 

and the last one. 

I started panting.  So much for my stamina. 

"Are you okay?" An unknown sweet voice was heard behind me 

I didn't know why but my heart started racing upon hearing the sound of this voice. 

It must be because i got caught. 

I turned around

"Sㅡ.." I couldn't bring myself to talk 

I was.. I ... He was beautiful.

He was breath taking.. 

The way his silver hair fell on his face as the wind played with them . 

His eyes were like a dark brown colour they were dazzling like diamonds

His nose was small and cute 

His lips were a deep pink, plump but so.. gentle 

His feautures were sharp yet soft  

He was small. 

He looked like a doll like he was painted on a canvas and someone breathed life in to him. 

His smile was radiant. 

I felt like flowers were blooming inside me. 

It felt warm , it felt familiar. 

Awfully familiar and almost nostalgic. 

"Are you okay?" He repeated again 

His voice was angelic. The most beautiful sound i've ever heard.

Was he.. my..  it can't be. 

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry if I um scared you." I said while stratching my neck 

A habit I developed since i was young that would always just happen, an automatic response from my brain whenever I felt awkward, embarrassed or uncomfortable. 

"No, no, you didn't scare me." He smiled "I've seen you here quite a few times..so I wondered if you were okay, it's the first time I saw you do that and-" he suddenly stopped talking and shook his head  and stood there awkwardly  "That sounded creepier than I intended it to sound, I think I should leave." He said and laughed embarressed and turned his back at me ready to leave in hurry.

If someone else said those words to me I would be freaked out but I wasn't. I felt calm. I in fact felt... _happy_..

"Wanna join me?" I quickly spoke, without even thinking 

That was so stupid Jungkook. Just let him go. But something  inside me didn't want him to go. It wanted him to stay. It needed him to stay. It ... was _missing_ him.

He stopped took a few seconds before turning around throwing me a gorgeous smile.

"Sure." He approached me, almost coming next to me

"We all have some anger inside us don't we? Everyone needs to shout and scream sometimes." I shurgged my shoulders 

He laughed. I don't know why but I loved it. 

He picked up a pebble with his small hands from the shore and threw it up the sky  

"AGHHH" he screamed

I tried to hold my laughter but i couldn't 

He looked so cute. 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I said while laughing on the verge of crying

"Shut up" he laughed throwing his head back and pushing me, even his touch felt familiar, his whole presence felt familiar. Like we have met before. 

"So who were you cursing at?" He said as he picked up another pebble looking up at the starry sky 

"You see that one star shining? Like it's showing off?" I said trying to show him with my finger where to look but he just looked confused  

"They're all shining." He said in a tone of making fun at me 

"Look." I pointed again 

His eyes moving from star to star trying to understand which one I'm showing. 

Even his side profile was beautiful. How can a human have no flaws at all.. 

I chuckled "Never mind." 

He suddenly came next to me placing his arm around my shoulder, my personal space had been invaded but it was ok, it felt ok, it felt familiar. He then rested his head gently on mine. It's like ive been missing this my whole life. 

"Now, show me." 

I took a deep breath trying to shake off the un explainable feelings I felt. 

I extended my arm out and pointed at the star whom I was cursing at. 

"That star? That's the one you're cursing at?" He pointed with his finger on the right one   
"Yes, that asshole must be so arrogant."  
He laughed at me softly and awkwardly 

"That is my star" he turned his head looking at me at the same time I did to look at him 

Our foreheads were touching,his skin felt smooth,my hair and his hair falling on our eyes,I could feel his warm breath on my face, our lips were just inches away, my stare made its way up to his eyes, he was already looking at me.

My soul was burning, an internal burning of the heart that had just been struk by lighting. 

I knew him and he knew me.

I could see it all inside the ocean of diamonds in his eyes.

Like we were both painted from the same canvas but deeped into different colours but we were the same. 

I was him and he was me. 

Our souls were linked.

 

He is my soulmate.

 


End file.
